


The Perfect Spot

by Katieykat513



Series: Smutember 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Day 3, Everybody Loves Marinette, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Voyeurism, as all smut should be, but chat gets the cream, but there is a lukanette deleted scene, smutember, smutember2020, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: When Marinette discovers that she had nightly visitors "checking on her," she decides to give them little gifts which turn into a big surprise.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905115
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	The Perfect Spot

**Author's Note:**

> It is 5am and I just couldn't stop writing..... How did this turn into a monster!? Enjoy sinners!

“They’re back again.” Tikki said from her place on Marinette’s desk. She munched on a cookie as Marinette worked on some designs. 

Marinette stretched from her hunched position and looked at Tikki as she set her pen down. She scratched Tikki on the head and stood from her chair, stretching her hands high into the air. She looked slightly over at the balcony doors, which sat in the living area of her studio apartment, and smirked. She wondered how many were out there this time. 

She loved her new apartment because of those doors; and the fact that it let out on the twelfth floor. It was really easy to come and go as Ladybug when you were on the top floor. The building was also the tallest apartment complex in the area. The only building that was slightly taller was an office building which was closed at night, so most of the time she left the drapes on the doors wide open. 

_______

One such night she noticed a black streak land on the roof of the office building across the way. She never saw him bound away and she could almost see the glint of his staff. She wondered what he could possibly be doing when she remembered that she was only wearing a pair of panties. She scrambled to her closet and grabbed a shirt and shorts. She avoided the windows as she raced for the door and then ran to the stairway which led to the roof. She transformed into Ladybug and swung around a few buildings to land behind her partner.

“What are you doing, naughty Chaton?” She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice to interrogate him. 

“L-ladybug?! What are you...I mean...this isn’t...why...it’s not your patrol night!” He stumbled over his words while simultaneously stumbling over his own feet. “You see.. my friend...she lives by herself and I just wanted to make sure...that she was doing ok! Had nothing to do with the fact she was naked! I had no idea that happened!” 

Ladybug snorted at Chat. “You mean you didn’t know that girls get naked around bedtime?” She grinned at him as she crossed her arms. She had no idea why she egged him on. The fact that he basically admitted to spying on Marinette was getting her a little wet and she was going to have to think about that at a later time. “Did you like that she had her boobs out for only us to see, Chaton? Does it excite you that you and I could be the only ones to see that because we are the only ones who have access to this building at night?” She watched Chat’s face become red and glanced down at his crotch to see his erection pressing painfully against his suit. “I take it that’s not your staff in a new spot, Chaton?”

Chat Noir whimpered as he tried to cover himself; which proved difficult since there was nothing around to cover himself with. Ladybug’s grin faltered for a second before it came back in full force. She walked closer to Chat and leaned into his face. She unfolded her arms and gripped his hips. She dropped her voice to be more sultry. “Were you masturbating through your suit, Chaton? Were you touching yourself to the fact that there was a beautiful woman in that room over there, naked for the world, yet only you could see?” 

He whimpered one last time before he began pleading forgiveness. “Please, Ladybug! I am so sorry! I can’t help myself! She leaves her curtains open and she prances around naked and you don’t have to see her every day prancing around in her tight clothing! And I know that’s no excuse, but fuck, she’s gorgeous! And I am not the only one! I’ve seen Viperion and Ryuko up here too! And I know for a fact Rena and Carapace have come up here on a date! And I don’t blame them one bit because it’s Marinette. And she is the most wonderful human being and I am trash and oh god just kill me now, this is so embarrassing!” Chat was almost to the point of tears, he thought Ladybug would think him a pervert and would take away his miraculous for using his powers for misdeeds. 

Ladybug quickly dropped her teasing and comforted Chat. She placed her hand on his shoulder and placed her other hand under his chin, lifting his head up to look at her. “Hey, hey, it’s ok! You’re alright! I was just teasing!” And for added measure, she figured she would protect her identity a little while making him feel better. “Besides, how else would I know you were up here if I wasn’t looking either?” Chat stared at her with wide eyes as he realized what she meant. 

He backed away from Ladybug, her arms dropping to her sides as she looked at Chat confused. He cleared his throat, “Well, My Lady, since you seem to have been here first, I will gladly back down and uh...just...go home. And we will kindly not speak of this again. And..yeah...goodnight!” He grabbed his staff and jumped off towards what she assumed was his home. 

She shook her head and looked back at her apartment. It was a little flattering that Chat Noir was masturbating to Marinette, albeit it was still wrong, but knowing that he thought she was sexy enough out of the mask to keep coming back, really stroked the ego, and apparently her other allies thought so as well. She blushed suddenly as she remembered that she knew the secret identities of her allies and that they were all her friends out of the mask too. She hoped she would not be too weird around them the next time she saw them. 

______   
  


That had been two months ago and since then she would leave her curtains open to see a flash of turquoise and red, black and yellow, or orange and green. Her teammates were not subtle when it came to landing on that roof. Of course, they did not know that Marinette had a quick eye for the superheroes and had almost a sixth sense when it came to them. 

Each night that they took a rest on the office building, she offered them a small show. It was really invigorating, knowing that one building away were a couple, if not more, superheroes getting turned on by her body. Most nights she would stretch and change into her pajamas. She made sure to change her clothes slowly. Some nights she would be sure to take a shower right before the time they appeared, so that she was in a towel and dripping wet as they watched her dry off. 

Tonight though, she had it on good authority that they would all be there. For some reason they all talked about going tonight and had not counted on Ladybug over hearing them. Chat had invited her along and she turned him down, knowing she could not be in two places at once.

Maybe if tonight went well she would have to do some shenanigans with the mouse miraculous and make them think Marinette was dating Ladybug, and that was why Ladybug never joined them in their voyeuristic shenanigans. But for now, she would stick to her plan. 

She walked over to her balcony doors and opened them wide, letting the cool night air blow through her apartment. She placed the door stops at the bottom of each door and turned around to face the couch.

She walked over to her small couch, which stood facing the door, and stood in front of it. She looked around to give them the illusion that she was looking for something but in reality she was teasing them. She shrugged her shoulders, as if to give up, and stretched her arms above her head. Her short, baggy shirt rode up to show the voyeurs the small of her back. She twisted her waist left and right while she stood on her tiptoes to add to the perkiness of her ass. 

She turned completely around, with the appearance that she was looking at the small flat screen tv mounted to the wall next to the doors, and slowly lowered her hands to the hem of her shirt and grabbed it. She tugged the end of the shirt up over her head and tossed it to the couch. She bent down and slid out of her panties, slinging them toward her shirt. She did a few stretches and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After all, it was part of the show.

****************************

Across the way, on the roof of the office building, a cat and a fox sat, waiting, back to back and messing with their communicators. 

“In the shower she goes. Just like every night. Weird she opened the balcony door though.” Rena Rouge said. She pressed a few buttons on her communicator before she stood up, walking out of the shadows, to stand next to the railing. “Girl can’t be on time for anything to save her life, but every night she takes a shower at the same time. Go figure.” She said, mostly to herself.

Chat Noir’s ears perked up at Rena’s voice, “What did you say, Foxy?” He stood and approached the railing. 

Rena jumped, “Uh nothing. Just that she is in the shower now, as she usually is.” 

They both chuckled, as Chat gave a thoughtful look at Marinette’s apartment. “I hope to everything that is holy, that she will never catch any of us up here. If there is anyone who could discredit superheroes for being peeping toms, it would be Marinette.”

“Then why are you two even up here?” A voice cut through the darkness. 

Rena smiled and walked up to the figure in the darkness, “Because, babe, Marinette is hot and you know it. You love how hard I fuck you when we get home after we watch her.”

Carapace rolled his eyes and leaned down to give his girlfriend a kiss and a squeeze on her ass. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Chat raised an eyebrow at the two, “You guys could go get a room, you know?” 

Rena turned around to face Chat, smacking Carapace in the face with her hair. “Oh hush, Whiskers, we will get a room, as soon as that goddess in there gets dressed.” She pointed towards Marinette’s apartment. 

“I see the party has already started.” A cool, deep voice came from behind Carapace. 

“Clearly, they think she will change her routine, and are in fear that they will miss out.” Another voice said besides the first. 

“Well, if it isn’t the scaley duo.” Carapace said, turning around to look at Ryuko and Viperion. Their arms were folded in front of them as they walked over to the railing. They turned around and leaned on it, looking over their teammates. 

“Can’t believe you would come out tonight, Shelly. Seeing as it’s not your night to patrol.” Viperion shot at Carapace, giving him the stink eye.

“Look, Slithers, I’m just here cause my girl asked me to come, ok.” Carapace put his arm around Rena’s waist and Rena stuck her tongue out at Viperion. 

“Social calls on superhero duty, huh?” Viperion retorted, stepping closer to Carapace’s face.

“Can we not fight, please. Why are you all here? Last I checked it wasn’t yours and Ryuko’s night to patrol either, it’s Rena’s and mine.” Chat stood between the couple and Viperion. He gave them all the “I am your leader, listen to me” look when Ryuko walked around Viperion and knocked his shoulder. Viperion broke eye contact with Carapace and rubbed his shoulder.

“Easy with the shoulder, Fire Starter, I need that for playing.” He smirked at Ryuko. She rolled her eyes and walked to stand between him and Chat next to the railing. 

“We are not here to fight. We are here because for some reason we are all attracted to the same woman. And because our leader is a peeping tomcat, we seem to all follow in his footsteps.” She paused to look above her at the tall wall that led to the opening of the chimney. “Even you Bee.” 

“Ridiculous. How did you even know I was up here?!” Queen Bee jumped down from the chimney and landed on the other side of Rena. “I just saw you all on my communicator and wanted to see what was going down. It has nothing to do with that woman, who has the body of a goddess, that I used to have the biggest crush on in high school so bad that I bullied her because I was afraid of my own feelings. Nothing to do with that!” She scoffed and snubbed her nose in the opposite direction, away from her teammates. 

Everyone stared back at her completely shocked. Rena was the first to snap out of it, “Wow. That's a lot to unpack there, Queenie. Always knew you had a thing for Marinette.” A wide grin stretched across her face as she took her flute and poked Queen Bee in the arm. “Maybe you should ask her out then.” She teased, knowing she would not take the bait. 

Queen Bee stomped her foot on the ground and stiffened her arms at her side. “Listen here, Fox! Let’s get one thing straight! You don’t know shit!” She walked up to Rena and poked her in the chest with her dainty finger. “First off, Dupain-Cheng is the hottest woman alive, but would never look good on my arm. She wears too much pink! Second, the only person worthy to be on her arm is Adrien Agreste-” Chat choked, but they paid him no mind. “-and one day he will get his head out of his ass and realize that!” 

Everyone stared at Queen Bee, as Chat regained his ability to breath right after her outburst, when a shrill beeping came from Rena’s flute. She looked at the weapon and noticed that it was her timer going off. “Show time, boys and girls.” She placed her flute on the ground next to her feet and turned to set her hands on the railing. 

Carapace came to stand to her left, his arm wrapping around her waist again. He rested his other hand on the railing. Queen Bee scoffed, rolled her shoulders and crossed her arms and turned to stand at the railing next to Rena. Chat stood in his original spot, but this time next to Carapse. He could already feel his suit tightening, no matter how hard he tried to will it away, thankful for the darkness which surrounded most of the roof that the others could not see. He leaned over and gripped the railing and stared at the door, waiting. He felt Viperion and Ryuko stand to his left, both of them more stoic than the other heroes. 

He closed his eyes, breathed in and out, wondering how the hell they all came to this. Six superheroes leaning against a railing, waiting for a beautiful woman to come out of the shower and get dressed. That was all she was doing, and he knew that, yet here he was. How the others happened to show up on the same night was beyond him.

“There she is!” Rena said, excitedly. 

Chat glanced over at her and rolled his eyes before staring back at the apartment. He wondered why she left her balcony doors wide open this time. It was unusual for her, but it was a very nice night, weather wise, perhaps she just wanted fresh air. 

The bathroom door opened and steam escaped. Out of the steam stepped a beautiful woman in a bright green towel. Chat looked down at his ring; that was his green. His pants got tighter as Marinette walked to her bed which was situated behind the couch a little ways back. She sat down and took her hair out of the towel and rang it out a bit. She shook her head and carded her fingers through it to get some of the tangles out. 

“Mmm. Yes, girl. Run those fingers. In the morning, it will be my fingers.” Chat heard Rena whisper-mumble, but heard it clear as day with his hearing. She let out a yip when Carapace pinched her and gave her a disapproving look. Chat could not really think about the implications of the gesture, as his mind was preoccupied. 

Marinette stood from the bed, towel still wrapped snugly around her, and walked over to her full length mirror which faced the door, giving the heroes a perfect view of the back, while still getting a perfect reflection of the front. Their miraculous enhanced their sight so they did not need binoculars. She stood in front of the mirror, and let the towel drop from her backside. A series of groans and moans could be heard on the rooftop. Chat wondered how aroused his teammates were as he attempted to rearrange his erection in his suit, his dick now wrapping up toward his stomach. He gave himself a few strokes over the suit and groaned, going back to watch Marinette. 

She clutched the towel to her chest as she stood on her tiptoes, rubbing her cheeks while looking at her reflection, they assumed looking for blackheads she’d missed in the shower. She stood back on her full feet and stepped backwards a bit before she tossed the towel completely to the side, landing somewhere on the floor. Chat heard Viperion clear his throat a few times, trying to stifle a moan. Chat glanced over a bit and noticed the bulge in Viperion’s suit. Chat glanced to the right and noticed Carapace was uncomfortable but not rock hard. He saw Carapace subtly move behind Rena to lean against her backside, both hands gripped the railing on either side of her. 

Another series of gasps and groans sounded, as Marinette completely turned around to twist her ass toward the mirror. She placed one hand on her ass, rubbing her palm against the smooth surface. Her other arm rested right under her breasts, making them jiggle as she rubbed her arm back and forth over her skin. Chat could practically hear the jaws dropping around him. This was an entirely new routine. He leaned against the railing, his erection pressing against the thicker part, giving him some friction. 

“Holy shit!” Rena exclaimed, but was immediately silenced by Carapace’s hand over her mouth. 

“Yeah. Holy shit is right.” Chat responded in a whisper. 

Marinette had started to fondle her own boobs. She had stood up straight, back still to the mirror, and ran her hands over her stomach, to the side of her boobs, and up her neck, stretching her neck to either side. On her hand’s journey back down her body, they went to the top of her chest and slowed down as she reached her nipple. Chat heard her moan, and saw her twitch as she decided to play with her nipples instead of continuing back down to her stomach. She squeezed her nipples a few times before reaching under her boobs and cupping them in her hands. She gave them a small squeeze and moaned...a lot louder this time. 

Chat snapped out of it as he saw Viperion had taken his staff and turned on the camera zoom, allowing sound to come through in stereo. “What do you think you are doing?!” Chat hissed. “That is an invasion of privacy!” 

Viperion and Ryuko both looked at each other and then back at Chat. “You have a hard on, watching her undress in her own apartment, and this is an invasion of privacy?” Viperion asked. “Besides she opened those doors for a reason. I guarantee she knows what she is doing.” He held up the screen of the staff to Chat. “Now, you can enjoy or you can tuck tail, Pussy-cat.” 

Chat growled as he snatched the staff from Viperion. He did not need to see her through the screen, but listening to her moans closer than before was doing things to him and he really wished no one else was here. He would jump across the gap so fast and bend her over her couch, give her a true reason to scream. He choked on a moan just thinking about it and shook his head, going back to watching the seductress. 

Marinette seemed to be done fondling her boobs for now. She was turned back around to face the mirror. Chat was not sure what he had missed while distracted with Viperion, when he realized that her one hand was knuckles deep in her pussy, dipping in and out, spreading her juices over her clit, making circular motions over it, before diving back in. The moaning over the communicator was too hot and he shook his head trying to clear it. 

He backed a few steps away from the railing, trying to ignore the raging boner pressed against his abs, which was hard to do when the rest of the sounds around him seemed to register. He looked up in shock at his teammates.

Queen Bee was rubbing herself through her suit, moaning Marinette’s name. Ryuko was trying to subtly rub one breast and doing a bad job at hiding it. Carapace was rubbing his covered cock over Rena’s ass while he held Rena’s hand guiding her fingers over her clothed clit. And Viperion, he was grinning at Chat as he subtly nodded toward the balcony. 

Chat was confused at his motion before it clicked. It took Chat a few seconds to deliberate with himself, before he grabbed his staff, shut the feed off and bounded over the gap to land on Marinette’s balcony. He burst into the room, cock still hard in his suit, and startled Marinette.

“Chat!” Marinette exclaimed, falling against the back of the couch, her fingers deep in her pussy as she gasped for breath, so close to orgasm. “What are you doing here?” Her chest heaved as Chat approached her, unzipping his suit as he walked. 

He unzipped it far enough and grabbed his rock hard cock in his hand. “Tell me you don’t want this, Princess, and I will leave. You give me the word and I will jump out that window and go home and furiously masturbate!” 

Marinette’s eyes were wide as she stared at Chat’s swollen cock, dripping with precum. She looked into his eyes, at a loss for words, and motioned for him to come closer with her finger. The finger she just had inside her. She leaned off the back of the couch and grabbed Chat’s cock and placed it between her thighs. His hands found her hips as he steadied them. Her hands reached around to his ass and gripped it, not able to penetrate the protective layer to leave marks. She used his ass as leverage to rub his cock between her thighs as she coated him with her juices, lubing him up for the taking. 

“Wreck me, Chaton.” Was all she said, before she was quickly spun around and the upper half of her body was thrown over the back of the couch, her ass and pussy exposed to him. 

“I will be as gentle as I can be at first, Princess.” He gripped his cock and spread Marinette’s juices evenly over his shaft as he approached Marinette. He placed one hand on her ass, spreading her cheeks for better access to her pussy which was soaking and dripping, quaking with need. He brushed the head of his cock over her hole and rubbed up and down a few times, before he dove right in. His moans mixed with hers as he stood there for a minute to allow her to adjust. 

Marinette looked back at Chat, “If you...don’t wreck me...I will get someone else to.” 

Chat stared, open mouthed, before he started to pull out of her, only to slam back in. She screamed in pleasure. “Someone else, huh?” He gripped the back of the couch, his claws probably leaving scratches, a memory for later, and pounded into her relentlessly. “Did you have someone else in mind? Hmm? Did you know that you had six heroes watching you tonight?” He reached up around her to grab one of her boobs, which were hanging over the front of the back of the couch, and squeezed and pinched the nipple, causing her to scream and moan more. “Is that why you did this little show? You wanted to see which one of us would break first, Princess? Well I have news for you and all the others. You. Are mine.” He grunted as she moaned and pressed harder against his hips, trying to get him deeper. “All the others. They are still out there. Watching. Watching as I plow you into the back of your couch. Making you all mine. They’ll never know what this feels like, to have your tight pussy squeezing like it is around my hard cock.” He groaned and stuttered a bit in his rhythm. “Fucking hell, Marinette. Do you know how fucking beautiful you are? I can feel you getting close, I want you to look out that door...I want you to look out that door and look at those other heroes and tell them who you belong to. Tell them who’s cock turns you into a stuttering, moaning, screaming mess.” 

He moved his hand from her nipple down to her clit and began to rub, mindful of his claws. “Tell them, Marinette, tell them. Fuck! I am so close. But you have to get there first, love.” He rubbed a little harder. “Tell them.” He leaned down over her back and bit her ear, “Tell them.”

She screamed, “Chaaaatt!” 

She came around him so tight that it dragged Chat, groaning and moaning, straight into his orgasm. “Shit. Ah, fuck! So tight!” He pumped hard into her a few more times until he stopped, completely sheathed in her. 

He grabbed her by both boobs as he slowly brought her up into a standing position. Both panting hard, hardly able to catch their breath. Chat nuzzled Marinette’s neck and licked the sweat from her skin. “Mmm, you taste so sweet, Princess.” He gestured toward the open doors, “Why don’t we get feedback from the audience, huh?”

Marinette looked back at Chat with a cheeky smirk on her face. “Feedback, huh? Maybe they want a taste, too?”

There was suddenly a loud scramble from her balcony as five superheroes chorused, “Yes, please!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


______ deleted scene

Viperion’s jaw dropped as soon as Marinette started to touch herself. She wouldn’t, would she? She ran her hands from her boobs to her pussy and Viperion instantly reached for his wrist.

“Second Chance.” He muttered, before immediately leaping over the railing to land on Marinette’s balcony. He heard the others trying to whisper yell to get him to come back but he wasn’t listening. 

Marinette gasped as she saw Viperion. “So the snake was the first victim, and here I was waiting for a pussy cat.” She continued to touch herself as Viperion stood in front of her, arms crossed, but cock still hard and visible in his suit. 

“What are you doing, Marinette?” 

“I think it’s quite obvious what I am doing...Luuuka.” She smirked and moaned, as she went deeper with her fingers at his name. 

“It looks like...you're playing your teammates….Ladybug.” 

“Mmm. Playing them? No. Teasing? Yes. Silly peeping toms.” She looked at his bracelet. “Four minutes, huh?” She turned around and bent over, touching her ankles. She peeked around her ankles and winked, “You want a go, Slithers?” 

Luka had his suit open and cock out, crossing the room and rubbing his hard cock against her juices. “God, this is hot! I know this will never be truly mine, but fuck!” He was about to dive in, when he changed his mind, stood her up, and turned her around. He bent down and grabbed her by her thighs and slammed her against the wall next to the mirror, throwing her legs behind his back, as she latched her ankles. He reached down, grabbed his cock and dove in. They both groaned at the sudden pleasure. “We don’t have much time left.”

“It’s fine. I’m so close. Just fuck me fast! Oh and when you get back...make sure that partner of mine is the one who gets his furry ass in here, got it? Official orders from the boss.” 

Viperion thrust into her making her scream. “You got it, boss.” He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was sloppy and erratic due to his intense thrusting, trying to get them both off in time. They moaned and groaned and screamed. Viperion brought his hand down to her clit and started rubbing in circles. Her breathing turned into gasping moans as she became undone under his motions. 

“Mmm. Luka. That was amazing.” She grabbed the back of his neck and leaned forward off the wall. “Now it’s your turn.” She glanced at his wrist near her hip, “One minute.” 

She used her heels as leverage to pound Viperion’s cock deep inside of her, her throbbing pussy squeezing at each thrust. He finally started to join in and it was not long before he was gasping for breath as he came inside of her.

“God, Marinette, you are amazing. But out of time now…” He looked sadly at his miraculous.

Marinette got down off his dick and grabbed his wrist before pulling him in for another kiss. She looked back at his wrist before she put his other hand over the miraculous, “Remember, you have your orders.” 

He smirked and regained his composure. “Ma’am, yes ma’am.”

“Don’t be sad, Luka. Maybe later you’ll get a…Second Chance.” She ran his hand over the miraculous, and he was back on the rooftop, watching her from a distance as she touched her boobs and aiming for her pussy. He looked at Chat and grabbed his staff from behind him and turned on the camera.


End file.
